User blog:PopularCat246/Episode 32 Prediction S2 Finale 2/2 - PopularCat246
Hi guys! This is my prediction of the Season Two Finale 2/2! I am really exited to share this with you! I hope you won't be too sad, but this might be the last prediction I make until Season Three comes around. I will still vlog, though! Also, I will be giving titles to the episodes, just for fun. All credit for the series, characters and previous scenarios goes to SophieGTV. We start in the hallway, where Brooke has found Brigitte with pictures of her ex-boyfriend making out with her worst enemy: Savannah Reed. She is breathing hard. Brigitte: Brooke, it is not what it looks like. Brooke looks up at Brigitte. Brooke: You. Brigitte: Moi? Brooke: You! I trusted you! Brigitte: Brooke! Please! Let me explain - Brooke: There is nothing to explain, you ... you stray little biotch! Never talk to me again! Brigitte starts to cry. Tears fall down fast. Brigitte: You're upset, Brooke. Now, s'il vous plait - Brooke: Upset? UPSET? You were supposed to help me and now you're doing the dirty work for sausage! Brigitte: La saucisse? ''(The sausage?) Brooke: Savannah Reed! You know, the weiner dog? The sausage hound? Savvy: Shut up, Brooke! Sage: Savvanah is not fat! Savvy: Don't bother, Sage. Sage: Why don't you want to talk to me? Can't we be friends like me and Brooke? Savvy: Oh, so you're friends now? What happened towards that hatred you had for her? \ Sage: Well ... she was right! We can be friendly to each other. Brooke turns around. Brooke: Thanks! Savvy: Who the tail are you, Sage? Brooke is your friend now? Sage: No! That's not what I meant at all! Brooke: Oh, yes it is, Sage. Sage: I ... I hate you! Brooke: Aww, that is so sweet! You love me and don't what to admit it! Savvy: Why would anyone love someone like you, Brooke? You make everyone do what you want and hurt them if they don't! Brooke: Well, maybe, you shouldn't throw people into lockers! Brigitte: '''STOP! Everyone!' Everyone looks at her and are silent. Even Brooke is silent. Brigitte: J'ai fini! Je suis si fatigue de blesser les gens pedre des amities a cause de -'' Sage: English, please. Brigitte: Oh, ''pardon! ''I am so tired of hurting people and breaking friendships! It is time I told you all the truth. Brooke: Brigitte, there is no truth. Brigitte turns around. Brigitte: You are one to talk, Brooklyn. You are the one that - Brooke: Shh! Brigitte! Shut up! Sage: It's too late to hide anything now. Brooke: I swear, Sage, I'm not hiding anything! Brigitte: No, she - Brooke: Brigitte! Savvy: Brooke, let Brigitte talk. Everyone looks at Savannah. She looks intently at Brigitte. Brigitte: ''Merci, ''Savannah. And it looks as if I owe you and Sage something, Sage: Yeah, you do. Brigitte sighs and looks down. '''While Brigitte talks, flashbacks from different episodes and new scenes are going on. ' Brigitte: When I first got here, I heard that Sage had a new girlfriend named Svannah. I wanted to be friends with her, so on the first day at school I tried to be nice as possible. Flashback to Episode 20. Savvy: Well, you were pretty nice... Brigitte: Then, a few days later, at lunch, Brooke came. She asked me to meet her later, and I agreed to. Flashback to Episode 21. Brigitte: Turns out, we had a class together: history. There we agreed to go to her house, to work on un projet, ''a project. But when I got there, it wasn't history she wanted to talk about. '''Flashback to Brigitte and Brooke in Brooke's room.' Brooke: Brigitte, you're pretty close with Sage, correct? Brigitte: Yes, I am. We are . . . good friends. Brooke: Perfect... perfect... Brigitte, I need you to do something for me. Brigitte: What is it? Brooke: Well, the sausag - I mean, Savannah, is his girlfriend. The truth is, she stole him from me. Brigitte: Quelle? ''But she seems so sweet and... how do you say, ''si ''sincere?'' Brooke: Savannah Reed is anything but sweet! She is a sick, boy-crazy wiener hound. I'm so sorry that she fooled you with her little act. Brigitte looks down. Brooke: If you want to help me and (ephasized) Sage - Brigitte looks up at Brooklyn. Brooke: (continued) I have a job for you. There is a short silence. Brigitte: I want to help Sage... but I barely even know you. And besides, Savannah might not be what you think she is. Brooke: Oh believe me, she is. Now do you want to help Sage or not? Brigitte: Oui, ''I want to help him. '''Flashback ends, and we go back to Brigitte.' Brigitte looks at Savannah. Brooke: Well, go on then, Brigitte. Since you've already lost my trust, go ahead. Brigitte sighs. Brigitte: Brooke wanted me to distract Savannah by making her jealous of me. Savvy: What? Brigitte: Brooke said because I was pretty I would be perfect, and the fact that I was living with him was even better for her. I refused to do it, even when she offered to pay me. But the second time, I had no choice. I then had something to save from Brooklyn. Savvy: You had nothing to save, Brigitte! You're flawless and no one could flaw you if they tried! You had nothing to save! Brigitte: Oh, I did, Savannah. Brigittte turns her back to everyone with a small tear in her right eye. Brigitte: I had to save my relationship. The screen goes to black and fades back to the scene after a few seconds. We see Sage and Savannah looking at Brigitte with shock. Savvy: Your relationship? We go into a small flashback where Sage is telling Savannah that Brigitte has a boyfriend. Savvy: With... Philippe... Sage: But you already broke up with him. Brigitte: No... that was fake. I faked the phone call, and I made sure to say what would make Savannah worried. There is a flashback of Brigitte saying "Now I am free to date all of the cute boys in California!" Savvy: Yeah, that was defintely a red flag . . . Brigitte: And so, I did what Brooke wanted. Savannah broke up with Sage, Savannah was upset and Sage was single for Brooke. But that does not mean that I felt good doing these things. I know that you can never forgive me for the things I did, but try to understand, s'il vous plait? '' There is an uncomfortable silence. Savannah looks at Sage, Sage looks at Savannah and then he looks back at Brigitte. Sage: Well, I knew that you would never do those things. I've said it once and I can say it a lot more: you're one of the nicest collies I've ever met. I put it pastyou to do those things. Savannah: I'm sorry, Brigitte, that we couldn't be friends. It's just that you were doing things for this... scrawny stray street cat! Brooke is in the background , hissing and growling. Brooke: Brigitte! You are not friends with the sausage! Savvy: I am not a sausage! Stop calling me that! Sage: Yeah, Brooke! Stop! Brooke: Shut up, Sage! I'm talking! Brooke turns harshly to Brigitte, hissing. Brooke: Why the tail did you have photos of Sage and Savannah making out? Why, Brigitte? I thought that I could trust you. Brigitte: ''S'il vous plait, ''Brooke - Rachel: Oh, you can. Rachel walks into the scene. Brooke: *scoffs* Rachel, what the tail? Why aren't you in class trying to raise your grades? Becuase that is obviously more important than other things. Rachel: Okay, so I'm guessing that you're self absorbed, as usual. So you won't care that I took the photos to fuel your fight with Savannah so that I could become the most popular. Brooke turns around slowly. Brooke: What the f- Rachel: Because if you don't, whatever. I don't care. After you were so willing to get rid of me at your party, I knew you weren't my friend. Brooke: Rachel, we made up. Rachel: You know, Brooke, there are things called fake promises. And mine were as fake as you. Brooke gasps and takes an aggressive step forward. Brooke: You. Are. So. Done. Rachel. You are no longer a Barbie Doll. And I mean it this time. Everyone gasps. Rachel huffs and leves. Brigitte: I... wanted to show you the photos... Brooke... but I won't be doing that. Brigitte steps towards Sage and Savannah. Brigitte: Because I have quit doing terrible things to my friends. My true friends. Brooke: What? No... you biotch! '''You stupid biotch! Get out of my sight!' Savvy: Come on, Brigitte. Let's go. Brigitte: Okay! Savannah walks away with Brigitte, and Sage walks away in another direction to his class. Brooke also leaves, laughing softly. She picks up her phone and texts someone. Brooke's text: There's a spot avaliable for a new Barbie Doll. You're it. Brooke sends the text. She then dials a number and calls someone. Voice: Hello? Brooke: Hi. This is Brooke. Are you ready to take your revenge? Voice: Yeah. Sage.png The screen goes black with a dramatic drum beat, thus ending Season Two. Oh my dog! It's finally done! I apologize for the long wait... I hope you enjoyed reading my Episode Predictions! Category:Blog posts